Yui Tsukino
Yui Tsukino is a shy and kind idol who goes to PriPara Idol Academy. Her debut song is Tarte・Tatin Hikami from Aikatsu (Mona from AIKATSU☆STARS!) She is a cool-type idol and her preferred brand is Holic Trick. She is one of Ruby999000's characters. Personality History Asking Miyuki to Become an Idol Yui had always been a fan of PriPara ever since she was young. She got her PriTicket in the same day she asked Miyuki if she wanted to join PriPara with her. When she arrived to school, the first thing she did was ask Miyuki to go to PriPara and become an idol with her. However Miyuki rejected Yui's request. Yui knew that Miyuki actually wanted to be an idol, it's just that she didn't want anyone to know. So Yui told Miyuki the pros about being an idol. But still, Miyuki didn't change her mind. So Yui just let her be. Waiting for Miyuki in the Next Day The next day after school, Yui went to Prism Stone, which was in Parajuku, to wait for Miyuki. Even though Yui wasn't sure that whether Miyuki would come or not, she still wished Miyuki would come. However, after waiting for almost 30 minutes, Miyuki still hadn't gone to Prism Stone yet. Yui thought Miyuki really didn't want to become an idol, and Yui wouldn't blame her as it was her choice. She wasn't in the mood to go into PriPara by herself as that was her first time entering PriPara. So Yui left Prism Stone and went home instead. Watching the Performance of a 'Cute Idol' A few hours after Yui went home, she turned on the computer and went to the website where people watches live PriPara shows. That time, there was 1 live show going on. When Yui clicked on that live show, she saw a really cute idol singing and dancing, wearing a really cute coord. Yui got attracted and watched the whole performance till the end. Even though Yui had watched a number of performances from PriPara, that was the first time she wanted to re-watch it more than once. Yui thought that girl was really cute, so she decided to call her the 'Cute Idol'. After that, Yui started feeling like entering PriPara again, but she wished that Miyuki could be with her. Little did she know that the identity of the 'Cute Idol' was actually her best friend, Miyuki. Entering PriPara and being friends with the 'Cute Idol' The day after watching the performance, Yui went to Prism Stone by herself without asking Miyuki to go into PriPara with her because of the 'Cute Idol'. Yui did the registration with Meganee-san. Meganee-san said that she will fit the brand Holic Trick and be a cool-type idol. Yui accepted it, even though she thought that cool-type didn't fit her. When she entered PriPara, she wandered around it for a while. Then, something caught her eyesight. It was the 'Cute Idol', also known as Miyuki. Since nobody was near her, Yui ran to greet her and asked for her signature. Miyuki was surprised that it was Yui who asked for her signature, and realized that Yui didn't know that she was Miyuki. Yui was really happy and asked Miyuki to perform with her. Miyuki was surprised, but she accepted her offer. ''~More Coming Soon~'' Appearance Relationships *'Miyuki Akiyama - '''Miyuki is Yui's best friend and the only friend of Miyuki at the moment. However only Yui will tell her deepest secrets to Miyuki, while Miyuki doesn't like to. Yui is the only one that can understand Miyuki's deepest thoughts. She calls Miyuki the 'Cute Idol' after watching her debut performance. *'Emi Hoshiko - '''Yui is Emi's first friend and since they have similar personalities they usually agree on the same things. Yui has learnt hand languages before, so she was Miyuki's 'hand language translator', trying to tell Miyuki what did Emi say in her hand language. Trivia *Along with Miyuki and Emi, Yui also doesn't have a manager. *Yui's favorite color is indigo. Category:Ruby999000 Category:Original Characters Category:Idols Category:Student Category:Female Category:Manager-less Category:Cool Idol Category:Holic Trick User Category:ParaPrincess Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Idol Category:Debut Class Category:ParaPri 2016